


[s]he means everything to me

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [17]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: The one where Tyler's over emotional and cries easily, and also cheats on his wife with his best friend.





	[s]he means everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i was writing another chapter for "rebel red carnations" and this popped into my head imo it's eh

Tyler’s crying, wet, hot tears trailing his cheeks. Frankly, he’s always crying - but this is different as he presses his hips up for more of the friction against his palms of his right hand. His left hand is pressed to his lips, the side of his hand collecting the tears as they run sideways down his skin. His cock aches, the friction isn’t enough to get him to cum. Tyler hates how easily he cries, how easily his eyes fog up with the inevitable tears in _any_ situation.

He was always made fun of when he was younger because of just how emotional Tyler really is, and he’d cry then, too - when mean names and insults burned into Tyler’s skin, thrown from the ruthless kid’s mouth. He’s easily overwhelmed, he can’t help it. Tyler’s body jolts with pleasure, praying his palm collects the sobs and whines as he sinfully moans the name that’s been on his mind all day.

 _Josh._ Tyler’s thoughts are filled with his best friend, his bandmate, and it’s filthy how _turned on_ Tyler gets as he admires Josh’s broad, freckled shoulders or beautifully defined v-line. Tyler’s hips rock into his hand, his mind replaying thoughts from previous shows where Josh was drenched head to toe in sweat, his skin practically _dripping_ and it always made Tyler want to get on his knees and _lick_ him. His palm hides the pleas, the cries for _‘more, Joshie, more!’_ and he knows the other male is right behind the door, sitting there and scrolling through whatever fucking app he’s on.

Jenna’s not out there, she’s not on tour with them and Tyler shivers. He’s married, that makes the thoughts worse as Tyler tries to get everything over with and cum. His mind wanders, he finds himself thinking of the time on stage that Josh had smacked his ass. Right in front of the crowd, right in front of _everyone_ and he remembers the look on Joshua’s face as he did it. The endless teasing always made Tyler’s knees weak, and Tyler sobs as he realizes nothing he does is enough. There’s a throbbing in his pelvis, Tyler tries to stop crying to no avail.

There’s a knock on the door and Tyler doesn’t hear it, biting on his hand and pressing his hips into his fist. He wants more, his cock is dripping and leaking and his vision is blurry. Tyler’s head is spinning, he can’t think as he sobs, he cries because he’s so sensitive and so, _so_ emotional. Tyler’s mind is racing a mile a minute, a hundred miles a second and Tyler tilts his head up. Tyler doesn’t look down as the door opens, he knows who it is and he _doesn’t care._ His cock doesn’t care either, there’s a gasp and Tyler’s hand comes from his mouth to the counter to keep himself steady.

The door closes again, Tyler cries and begs and pleads for _something_ more, he’s so desperate. The back of his mind shouts _‘Where’s your wife? She can help you!’_ but Tyler’s mind is caught up in the hands on his hips, the fingertips so _familiar_ as they press into his skin. There are hot, open kisses on his neck and collar now and Tyler’s crying harder, his eyes burning and vision blurry.

“Ty, what do you need?” There’s a whisper in Tyler’s ear and it’s _Joshua,_ with his smooth voice and rough hands pressing into his skin. Tyler clings to him, his hips rutting and he’s so _needy,_ but even Josh’s voice could get him off right now.

“Joshie, please. More, please, make me cum.” Tyler whines, he cries again. Josh lifts Tyler onto the counter and takes a place between his legs, his rough hand moving to stroke Tyler’s cock. Tyler doesn’t know where Jenna is, he should be worrying about her, about the ring on his finger but he’s not. It’s so filthy, Tyler feels a bit guilty but the tears are washing it all away as Josh leans down and kisses him.

Its hot, passionate and Tyler _knows_ some of his tears are smearing onto Joshua’s cheeks. Josh’s thumb taps at Tyler’s tip, he’s leaking onto his best friend’s fingers, gasping and whining and begging desperately for _more, please, more._ Josh gives him more, he presses himself closer and then leans down to take the head between his pretty lips. Tyler grabs at Josh’s hair, tilting his head back again and whining.

Then Joshua’s tongue is pressing up, hot and warm, onto a sensitive spot on his cock and Tyler’s cumming on his best friend’s tongue. Josh stands up and puts on a show, he swallows it and Tyler’s breathing is ragged. His thoughts catch up and he’s shaking, Josh shushes him and grins before slotting their lips together.

“You did great. I won’t say a word, Tyler. I heard you in here, I was wondering how long it would take you to finish and when you didn’t I figured I would come in and help.” Josh’s voice is quiet, Tyler wipes the tears on his face and catches his breath. He can’t stop himself.

“Thank you,” Tyler mutters. Josh grins and winks.

 

Tyler messes with his wedding ring.


End file.
